theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sun Also Rises
} Season 2, Episode 9 } Episode Information Air Date September 14, 2012 Written By Cameron Henderson Directed By David Slade Previous Episode Disturbing Behaivor Next Episode The End Approaches Summary As he regains conciousness and not aware of where he is, Dominic begins to question himself as to what he did last night to make him result in a blackout, knowing that the full moon ins't until tomorrow night. Unexpectedly, Slater approaches Dominic and states to him that he and anothe is the key to this whole operation and concludes his saying with a grin. As Dominic begins to think, he was penetrated by wolfsbane and kidnapped by Slater & Paige to be used as one of the sacrifices during the ritual. With no cell phone service due to where he's been stationed for hours, he can't get in contact with anyone. Worried and irritated of where he might be, Destiny contacts Marcus and asks did Dominic ever return last night, in which Marcus replies he hasn't seen him since he explained to him & Destiny to be aware of what occuring around the environent. She then contacts Vincent to inform him that Dominic has been kidnapped by Slater to be used as one the sacrificed victims of the ritual. As Vincent rushes over to her residence, he calms her down and states to her that everthing will be alright and that Dominic would not come to no harm. As a frustrated Eric returns home, he walks into his room and Isabella lies in the bed, having been waiting for him. Suggesting that it's a last-touch basis, Eric quickly arrives to the bed and begins to disrobe her clothes and begins to kiss her, while Isabella embraces his love and also disrobe Eric's clothing. Making love through different places of the room, Eric begins to speed up the pace of his sexual movements and Isabella continues to crave for more. Isabella begins to confess of how much she doesn't want him to depart and how she truly and deeply loves and Eric replies in vice versa but doesn't want to risk her life. As the result of their love is completed, Eric and Isabella lie in bed discussing their "what if's" and "what could of beens", and Isabella mentions that Kristina may have him but it wouldn't change what Eric and Isabella share within' each other. Knocking at his door and disturbed, Camille informs Eric that the process of the ritual has begun and that Slater's has already claimed his first victim which she implies that it's Dominic. As Eric reaches André and informs him that Slater & Paige has already kidnapped their werewolf, André begins to issue an immediate search for Dominic. André begins to head over to Sariah residence to notify her to stay within' her home and don't come out by any means necessary. To help her maintain her soon to be controllable thirst, he equipes her with extra blood bags to help her stay true to her diet. With a message of importance, Jamia channels Ayana to tell her that Slater has already made an action against kidnapping his sacrificial werewolf which is Dominic. An astounded Ayana doesn't know how to handle it but wouldn't become more anxious and eager to destroy Slater & Paige than Ariana. Not knowing what is happening, Ariana leaves the production studio and is told by Ayana that Dominic has been kidnapped and is supposed to be used during the sacrifice. Ariana begins to wreak havoc and quickly rushes to her residence and begins to await what Eric might place upon their actions due to the event that has recently occured. Eric suggests that they will begin to search all around the cementaries and the metro areas of New York to see if they could discover Dominic. Hearing that his sister has been awarded a full-time scholarship, Michael plans to reignite into his academics while searching for Dominic throughout the boroughs of Queens and Harlem. As Kate is calling to check on him, Michael only pronounce is that he loves her and would give up his immortality if something life threatning ever happend to her. As Paige is awating for the night of the ritual, Slater informs her who to track down and pursue while the night is upon the city that never sleeps. Wesley meets Michael in the subway tunnel to help him as well as to inform him that he'll be there to aid if he needs him, which he has in knowledge of what's going to occur. Eric calls Kristina (while she is feeding upon two human beings) to inform her that the process has already began to the stages to break the curse, which she implies that it is only the beginning to their plot, and soon they will be annihilated. During the ending credits, while laying in the bed and thinking about when André returns, Sariah is suddenly burned by vervain & suffocated by Paige to the extent she faints. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Recurring Cast Ashley Thornton as Kristina Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Alex Maraz as Marcus Shane West as Slater Olivia Wilde as Paige Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Soundtrack 1. Never Coming Down- Faber Drive 2. On The Beautiful Blue Danube- Johann Strauss Jr. 3. Yellow- Vitamin String Quartet 4. Clocks- Vitamin String Quartet 5. All I Need- Within Temptation Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes